


a little healthy competition

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "I bet that I can make you come before they finish their set."





	a little healthy competition

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Gotham: Barbara/Tabitha - let's play." while the prompt was originally from drabbletag6, I'm including it in my drabbletag8 series, since that's what we're now on!

The club is at full capacity tonight, every inch of space occupied by a body holding a drink. There's a thunderstorm raging outside, but Tabitha can barely hear it over the shouted conversations and the band on stage. 

Even though there's hardly an inch of space between them, when Barbara speaks to her, Tabitha doesn't hear a word she says. 

"What?" she asks, twisting her body to face Barbara.

"I said, I have an idea." Barbara's eyes are sparkling and there's a sly smile gracing her lips, a smile that Tabitha has come to associate with ideas either wonderful or incredibly dangerous. 

"I'm listening." Barbara leans in closer, until the curve of her mouth is flush with Tabitha's ear. 

"I bet that I can make you come before they finish their set." When she starts to pull away, Tabitha grabs her hand, which has somehow come to rest on Tabitha's thigh. 

"Here?" she asks. She's game if Barbara is; the lights above them are dim, and if the crowd is anything like usual, they'll all be so distracted by the music and each other that they won't give Tabitha and Barbara a second glance.

And if they do, well, Gotham has plenty of dumpsters the right size for body disposal. 

When Barbara nods, Tabitha releases her hand and slides her own fingers under the silk hem of Barbara's dress. 

"I bet I can make _you_ come first."

"Deal," Barbara murmurs, teeth skimming against the shell of Tabitha's ear. "Let's play."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
